


I Think I Might Pee (Carlos De Vil x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, Surprises, adopt don't shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You decided to surprise your boyfriend Carlos.





	I Think I Might Pee (Carlos De Vil x Reader)

 

You stood besides Carlos and laughed at his comical expression. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open, and just an overall expression of disbelief and shock. You had decided to bring Carlos into town to show him all the different shops on the weekend. You both decided that after the, um, events at Ben's coronation a peaceful weekend was needed. Plus, it seems that Carlos now needs to know more about Auradon since he will be here for a while.

The first thing you did was take him to your favorite Frozen Yogurt place (sorry if you don't like frozen yogurt). His delight at all the various (chocolate) toppings had practically made the day complete. But then you had an idea. What did Carlos love more chocolate? Duke. And then you remembered what Ben had told you.

With a maniacal grin you had grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the shop (after you both had finished eating). Carlos asked you about a million questions.

Where are we going? What is that look on your face? Why do you want to take that alleyway as a shortcut? etc.

Suffice to say you never answered him. Instead you continued to drag him across town. You were anticipating his reaction to the impromptu surprise that awaited him. When the surprise was just around the corner you had Carlos cover his eyes.

"I don't know..." Carols had said with an uneasy look.

"Come on," you had pleaded, "I promise you'll only hit one street lamp."

His eyes widen you convinced him, no Carlos I will not let you run into a street lamp. Yes, it was a joke. Yes Carlos, I will never make that joke again. After convincing him you were to be trusted, honestly Carlos why would I want to hurt that pretty face?, you had lead him around the corner and stood him in front of the shop. You could see him shifting nervously has he waited for you to tell him to open his eyes. You bounced in place and told him to look.

This had led to your current situation. You laughing and Carlos looking up at the sign in disbelief.

"Come on Carlos! The real fun is inside!" you said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door. Somehow, when you got inside, his eyes widen even more. Something you truly thought to be impossible.

Inside you could hear the barks of the dogs, squeaks of the hamsters, the meows of the cats, and various other animals and their respective noises.

You turned and smirked at Carlos, "Glad you trusted me?"

He nodded and looked around with his mouth hanging open, "Can, can we go see the dogs?"

You laughed and nodded, "Sure!"

You grabbed his hand again and lead him over to the door that led to the dog area. An employee met you at the door with a smile.

"Hi! Are you guys here to see the dogs?" she asked.

Carols grinned and nodded excitedly. She gave him a smile and opened the door to the kennels. The barking of dogs became louder and Carlos' smile grew even wider.

"Go have a look around and tell me if there is any dog you would like to see!" the employee chirped and moved to exit the room. Carlos looked around in joy an walked up to the first kennel.

A few minutes went by and you noticed that Carlos was suspiciously being quite. You looked up from the dog you were petting through the cage and smiled. Carlos was lying down on his stomach and had his hand all the way into the cage. He was petting a white and brown French bulldog. Both Carlos and the dog looked so happy so you stood up and went to find the employee.

"Hi," you said when she turned to you, "I think my boyfriend found a dog we would to see."

She smiled and followed you into the room. Carlos hadn't moved, but he looked up when the door closed.

"That's Charlie, he's two years old, " the employee said grabbing a set of keys. Carlos stood up and looked at you with a confused face. You smiled and shrugged as the employee opened the kennel and picked up Charlie. Carlos' eyes, once again, widen as the employee motioned you to follow her. She lead you two into a small room with a couch and chair in it. You pulled Carlos down to sit on the couch next to you. The employee set down Charlie and he ran over to you and Carlos. He pawed at Carlos' leg until he picked him up and settled on his lap.

"I'll come back in a little bit," the employee said leaving the room. Carlos was entranced by Charlie.

"So, he's the one?" you asked while leaning your head on his shoulder.

"Mmhm," he hummed in agreement, then stopped and looked at you, "What?"

You smiled, "Ben said Duke seemed a bit lonely and gave me permission to get another dog for campus. I figured you'd be a good person to choose."

Carlos almost freaked out when you told him the news. Charlie seemed to catch on and began to wag his tail. 30 minutes later you, Carlos, and Charlie were walking out the shelter. You held Carlos' hand.

"So, how are you doing?" You asked as you walked down the street. He was quiet for a moment, grin never leaving his face. He looked down at Charlie.

"I think I might pee to be honest."

You laughed stopped him at the pet supply store. You couldn't decide who looked more excited. Carlos or Charlie.


End file.
